Cosmos
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: Another take on how Selenity became Empress of the Moon, and came to possess the Silver Crystal. Much like my two one-shot takes on this. I own nothing!


Another take on how Selenity came to power, and came to hold the power of the Silver Crystal. It's very much so like the one I wrote previously, 'Before the Silver Millennium' or something to that effect, but it will be a bit more detailed.

A baby's wail broke the air, and a woman struggled with the bundle, hugging her child close. She ran in the snow on a dark night, fire lighting the sky. The ground was cold, of course, and she tripped several times. To her right was a servant girl, and to the left of her, her husband. They ran faster, desperate to get away from the band of people destroying their home.

"Please, Sayuri, you must rest." The servant girl, Ichi, whispered to the woman as they found a place to rest- a deer's den. Sayuri's husband had taken care of the deer not too long ago, starting a small fire and cooking the meat, making the raw-hide into, more or less, a blanket or covering for the baby and women.

"I cannot. I will not leave my baby defenseless." Sayuri spoke stubbornly, smiling a bit to Ichi and her husband. Her husband nodded, silently, and took up his watch while Ichi settled in next to her Mistress, keeping close, just in case.

All through the night, as the snow fell against the ground, Sayuri whispered a gentle lullaby to her darling baby, singing a song so soft and sweet. Once the baby was asleep, the woman started to cry, realizing that she probably wouldn't see her baby girl grow into a woman. It was then, and only then, did she fall asleep.

Sayuri awoke in a strange place. Was she dreaming? Her dark brown eyes looked around and she turned at the sound of someone approaching. Fearing it was an attacker, she reached for the weapon at her belt- but it wasn't there. She looked for her baby- but she wasn't there either. Her eyes widened in panic and she backed up, nearly tripping and falling over her long kimono and robes.

Approaching her was a woman who looked to be about twenty-two years of age. Her eyes were blue like the sky, reflecting deep wisdom and sadness, the skies of the cosmos. Her body was thin and lithe, her softly glossed lips in a small smile to the woman. She wore a seifuku of many colors, white, yellow, red, purple..it was almost as though she were wearing a rainbow of colors. She wore very tall heels with feathers at her ankles, and pearls at her knuckles. In her hands was a very long staff with an orb at the top, and wings at its side.

Around her body was a cape attached to her shoulders, and the bow at her chest glimmered with the same rainbow of colors. Her hair was silvery white, done up into odangos, in the shape of hearts. Her hair was endless, mixing into the snow. On her forehead was a star like symbol. The woman smiled gently to Sayuri and reached for her. Sayuri found she couldn't move- couldn't talk. She was terrified. But when the woman gently touched her cheek, she found herself clothed in warmth. She couldn't speak, and so instead, she listened.

"My Senshi name is Sailor Cosmos. My human name is Serenity. I am a being of light, hope, and love. I am very old, Sayuri. I am dying. I have brought you here because I have seen your future, and I have seen you are a kind and caring woman."

She paused, as though she were fighting against something. She coughed, lurching to the side- black blood on her hands. There was a familiar scent of lavender incense and she grit her teeth before calming herself, smiling sadly to Sayuri, who looked on in wonder.

"This is my true form. But in just one hour, I will revert to my dormant form- a crystal of silver and moonlight. I have come to seek your assistance. I need a new body to live in.-"

At this, Sayuri gasped and balked, her eyes narrowing in anger. Cosmos merely smiled and gently rose her hand. Sayuri caught onto the action and calmed, choosing to listen instead of lash out.

"Your daughter's future is not as bright as yours. I have foreseen that she will die before she turns fifteen. I would like to remedy this. Before she turns fifteen, on the night of the full moon, you will bring her to me. To my crystal form, and I will give her a choice- to live as an ethereal being, or to die as a mortal. She will choose what she will choose, and I will not force her."

Cosmos shuddered as marks started to appear on her body- like burns. Flashes came to mind- holding a small body with a head of pink hair, swimming in the dark energy of the Dark Dream H- her blue eyes snapped open and looked at Sayuri as she came back to her reality.

"Would you like to see your daughter's future?"

Sayuri nodded, finding she couldn't talk yet. She wasn't scared though. Somehow, she knew that this was supposed to happen, and that she needed to retain her silence.

Cosmos raised her staff, and suddenly, they were on the moon. In a very different time. Cosmos gestured to the building- a large palace, with pillars that spilled water. She lead Sayuri inside the palace, letting her view the luxurious rooms, and layout.

"This is called the Moon Kingdom. It will have been created by your daughter, using my power. She will build this place, to keep both herself, and myself, safe from harm." Cosmos explained as she lead the shocked and awed Sayuri along the hall. She stopped when she reached the doorway to the gardens. She turned her head and gasped out sharply in pain, grasping at her head. Amongst the burns there came a type of mirror charm around Cosmos' waist- a shattered mirror. A shattered mirror that once held dreams.

Cosmos struggled for breath, but managed to get hold of herself. She lead Sayuri to the throne room, stopping short a moment.

"That woman, just over there, on the throne, is your daughter. This is if she will choose to become my 'mother'. She will rise to create the Moon Kingdom, and she will take its throne. She will give 'birth' to me, and she will become a valiant, loving, strong, and fair queen."

Sayuri looked at her daughter, analyzing her from head to toe. On her head was a pair of odangos, and her hair was silvery in color, reaching far past her waist, straight as could be, though a bit curly on the ends. She wore a long, white, silk looking dress whose train was far past her hidden feet. At her back were things of silk that resembled wings, and there was a bow at her chest that held an upward facing crescent moon- golden. There was a moon on her forehead, as well, golden in color, upward facing, in a crescent. Her daughter was holding a young girl who had blonde hair.

Sayuri turned her attention to the little girl, and then looked to Cosmos.

"Is that little girl…that little girl is you, Cosmos-Sama?"

Cosmos nodded slightly.

"Yes. That is my human form, separated from my power. The crystal on the pedestal behind your daughter is my power, the crystal. In just an hour, I will be the Silver Crystal once more. This means I will not have a human form, so my soul will be kept safe inside the crystal. The crystal holds my power. However, at the same time, I cannot protect myself, and my power is for anyone, good or evil, to use if they get their hands on me. The cosmos will be in danger if I am not protected. This is why I need to ask your daughter if she will give 'birth' to me."

Sayuri nodded and looked to the little girl on her daughter's lap. Her hair was long, and golden, there was a moon on her forehead.

"What happens..after today- after…after this day, in my daughter's time?"

Cosmos blinked slowly, then spoke softly.

"This is exactly ten years before the Dark Moon will attack. When the Dark Moon attacks, your daughter will sacrifice herself to send me, and my Senshi to the future, to live once more."

Cosmos blinked and her lips parted before she let out a soft cry as her body was once more wracked with pain. She gasped and hunched over, falling to her knees. On her forehead, the star like symbol faded, and flashing colors and symbols were seen. Images flashed in her mind- fighting against a large, black, negatively charged barrier. Getting through that barrier. Her pure heart being battered and attacked- the ultimate pain and shock.

Slowly, the pain receded and she stood straight, panting heavily. She was pale, and she turned to Sayuri, using her power to take them back to Sayuri's dream plain.

Sayuri nodded after a moment or two of thinking. "Alright. I will let you approach my daughter. But how will I be able to even ensure her safety until you two meet?"

Cosmos looked at Sayuri with a very much so happy expression, before her eyes widened. She doubled over and fell to her knees, clenching her staff tightly as she gasped out soft sobs of pain. The overwhelming Dark Crystal's power was ruining her mind- she could feel it as though it was living again, as it was all those years ago. She cried out as she felt her older self merge with her body, felt herself give way to the ultimate power of the Silver Crystal once more. She felt the sting and pain of each battle, and the emotional pain thereafter. She felt the heartbreak that came with loving Endymion, and she felt the hopelessness at loving him when he left her.

Cosmos shuddered and gasped out, "I will give you my crystal self, and you will create an empire, a kingdom all your own, so that your daughter is a princess in title when she is born. So that time is set in motion."

After she spoke that, she cried out again, gasping raggedly as she shuddered. She remembered the shrieks of terror and the sharp pain as she was blasted against the wall when her kingdom was attacked. She remembered watch her Senshi die for her, die protecting her. She remembered seeing Endymion die defending her. She remembered taking his sword and stabbing her own chest, just to be with him. This was the last of her power.

"I am dying, Sayuri. Take me into your arms."

Sayuri did just that, hugging the ethereal woman gently. Cosmos smiled faintly as she felt the warmth of the woman. Her eyes closed and her energy faded away, causing her body to turn to sparkles. In the woman's hands was a crystal in a lotus flower form, gleaming and sparkling brightly with love and light. With hope.

Sayuri's eyes shot open as she heard men approaching. She looked for her husband and found him fighting- she looked for Ichi and found the poor woman dead, clothes torn to shreds. She shrieked in terror as she was grabbed. But the hand on her hair only lasted a moment before it was blasted clean off. Blinking in utter shock and disarray, she looked down to her daughter, who held the Silver Crystal. Her eyes were open, looking up at her mother, though she was only a baby- her eyes seemed to tell her something.

That was fifteen years ago.

Sayuri stood outside her daughter's room, tapping gently on the paper-screen door.

"Selenity, are you ready? I need to show you something, dear."

Selenity finished tying her obi, and looked to her mother's shadowed figure, replying softly, "Yes, Mother. I am ready."

She had heard all her life about the story of how she controlled an incredible crystal from her mother. She was eager to meet the crystal. She wanted to know if the tale she was told was correct, or if her mother was really bat-crazy as everyone thought she was. She stepped out and looked up at her mother- it was the full moon tonight. Selenity wore a long kimono colored dark blue and black, with golden crescent moons on the fabric, littering the design. At the back was a large bow.

Sayuri smiled to her daughter and turned to lead her away from the large house. She walked along the dirt path to a shrine not too far from their home. She walked up the steps and once she was in front of the doors, she turned to look at Selenity.

"I know you have been here before, but I feel I should tell you anyway. This is the Hino's shrine. This is where the Silver Crystal is held. The Hino family let us hold it here, until you were ready." She smiled to her daughter and then opened the door.

"Silver Crystal-Sama, I have brought her, as you requested."

Selenity wondered who her mother was talking to, and then in the darkness of the shrine, there was a silvery-white glow from the crystal. It was warm, and Selenity could feel that the crystal was welcoming her and so, she stepped into the shrine, the door clapping shut behind her.

"Hello, Selenity."

"Hello. It is nice to meet you, Silver Crystal-Sama."

The Crystal seemed like it was chuckling. From amusement or displaced anger, Selenity did not know. It glowed happily and seemed to sigh softly.

"Firstly, do not call me that. I am as I was born from the Galaxy Cauldron. I am the Silver Imperial Crystal. The Crystal of the Cosmos, and Crystal of the Moon and Stars. Call me Serenity."

"Very well, then I shall call you Serenity. Mother tells me you have something to ask of me, Serenity." Selenity's voice was soft and not hostile at all, merely curious, more or less. She had not ever heard of the Galaxy Cauldron, or the thing the Crystal claimed to be. She did not know any of this, that the Crystal told her.

"I want to ask you something serious, Selenity. If you had a choice to die, or to do as I ask of you, which would you want to choose?"

Selenity thought it over deeply. If she died, she would never be able to see her mother or family again- for all she knew, this was the same as with the other choice.

"What is it that you wish for me to do?"

Serenity, the Crystal, paused for a long time. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, it spoke as images flew by her.

"I will show you."

Selenity's eyes widened and she gasped. Images flew into her mind, showing her what may happen if she did what the crystal asked of her. A kingdom, on the moon. A daughter whose hair was bright sunlight, as long as her own. A great war..and then the future, of the future.

Her daughter, reborn, finding her prince.

A world encased in snow and ice.

A palace of pure crystal being built.

A head of pink hair and ruby eyes.

Selenity's head fell down and she grit her teeth, then nodded. Her mother told her there was something that the crystal was going to ask of her. Something important. This was it.

"I always knew that against all odds, I was going to be called to do something bigger than just marry and have heirs. But, if I may ask, who was the daughter? Did I meet someone?"

Serenity's voice reached her once more.

"That daughter was me, in my human form. I once held an original human form, but it is long since dead. In this pact, this contract, I will fuse into one of the fetus inside you. I will wipe out all of you and your family's DNA, and replace it with my own. I will be born as your daughter, and this crystal shell will hold all of my power, that I will allow you to use, so that you can defend your kingdom, and by extension, me."

Selenity thought about it. Should she? She had always wanted a daughter, someone to feel close to, someone to bond with.

"Alright. It is a deal, Serenity-sama. I will make a pact with you. I will bear you as a daughter."

"Wonderful. When I am born, I will have no memory of this contract. I want you to name me Serenity, when I am in your arms."

Selenity nodded and then gasped out loudly as a bright light filled the shrine.

Selenity's outfit was gone. Her body was that of a young adult woman, about the age of twenty-two. Her hair was long and golden silver, in odangos atop her head. Her bangs were framing her face, and her kimono was instead a dress. The dress stopped at her breasts and otherwise bust area, just below her collar bone. In the middle of the dress was an upwards facing golden Crescent moon, and a soft silver bow framed it. Around her wrists were white moon pearls. The dress itself was a long dress, with a mermaid tail at the floor, the train reaching back into the shrine as she stepped out in glass heels.

The dress's color was of silvery white, a reflection of the moon's color. At her back, was a large set of what appeared to be like fairy wings. Her eyes were no longer brownish, no, they were silvery blue now, and they shown with a wisdom she did not earlier possess. Her belly was slightly rounded, evidence of a child. And in her hand was a silvery crystal. Her hair, so long, so much longer than before, draped over her shoulders as she stepped forward again, the villagers and Lord and Lady stepping back in fright of the 'monster' she had become.

For it was not all these changes that surprised them, but one thing that shocked and horrified them. There was a golden, upwards facing, crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

When she stepped out of the shrine, Sayuri turned to look at her daughter, gasping and sighing gently in awe and pride.

"You are so beautiful, my precious Selenity. I take it you have chosen the crystal's proposal?"

Selenity gave a small smile to her mother.

"I have, mother. But the cryst- Serenity-Sama…is telling me that I need to leave. Will you be alright without me? I will make sure you have a high chance of being reborn, mother."

Sayuri smiled to her daughter and hugged her tightly, then stepped back. She waved to her daughter as she took to the sky, flittering away into the night.

"Live, my precious Selenity…"

With that, Sayuri let her sickness show, panting heavily. She held the unborn child in her womb and fell over onto the ground, gasping. A soft cry filled the air as did a happy, though weak, sigh did.

"Oh, Endymion, my precious little Lord…"

The guards found her corpse holding the living baby only an hour later.

Meanwhile.

Selenity hugged herself, whimpering in slight pain as she felt the crystal push its way into her chest, becoming one with her heart, permanently.

It was a long journey, for the Princess of the Moon. She flew through stardust, through meteors. The crystal had told her, and still it whispered to her in her mind, in a memory. She had to find the princesses and queens of the other planets. She had to create the Silver Alliance, or else her kingdom would not be formed. Her daughter…would not live.

One by one, she found them.

Rei, Princess of Mars. Daughter to Uriko, Empress of Fire.

Minako, Princess of Venus. Daughter to Aisln, Empress of Hearts and Love.

Makoto, Princess of Jupiter. Daughter to Jiju, Empress of Thunder.

Ami, Princess of Mercury. Daughter to Kikyo, Empress of Never Melting Ice.

Michiru, Princess of Neptune. Daughter to Tryti, Empress of All Seas.

Haruka, Princess of Uranus. Daughter to Eiji, Empress of the Winds.

Setsuna, Princess of Pluto. Daughter to Junpei, Empress of Time.

And, finally, Hotaru, Princess of Saturn. Daughter to the Empress of Death.

One by one, the Princesses gathered and found their duties. The Empresses held a ceremony that night that Minako was designated the Leader of the Senshi, who would protect the Princess Serenity from harm. It was also then, that the Crystal made its appearance, and crowned the Empress of the Moon, as the Empress of the Cosmos, the Keeper of the Crystal. The Queen of the Moon.

Selenity walked through the halls of the moon palace with the Guardian of Time, Pluto. Her mind was elsewhere, as her eyes roamed idly through the halls.

"She must never know, Pluto. My Serenity must never know that she is the Crystal's human form. If she knows, it will surely get past her power, and our enemies will find her. We must keep Serenity safe. Do you understand, Pluto?"

Pluto nodded silently. She knew, that in time, the Princess would find out anyway. But she had to remain quiet because otherwise, it could go haywire.

"Yes, I understand, Your Majesty."

They continued in silence before Queen Selenity blinked as she heard Venus talking.

"Princess! You were down at Earth, weren't you? Were you seeing that Prince again? It's forbidden!"

"Shut up, Venus! You don't know what love is! I love Endymion and he loves me! I don't care if it's forbidden!"

Selenity turned to Pluto, and the answer shone brightly in her eyes.

The fall of the Silver Millennium was upon them.

It was only a short time later, that Selenity found that dying was actually rather peaceful.

She laid there on the broken pillar, summoning the crystal- her 'daughter's' crystallized form of power. She could dimly hear Luna and Artemis- and she made them promise to protect the princess- her daughter. She held the crystal until the very end, and wished that all she loved would be reborn- the Sailor Senshi/Planetary Princesses, her daughter, and her mother.

Somewhere, in the twentieth century, a young woman dreamt of love, war, blood, and tears. Blue eyes opened.

"Usagi, you're late!"

Usagi never understood why the Crystal chose her. She never understood why it followed her every wish and obeyed her heart, so much more than it did to her Moon Mama. As the sunlit haired young woman, of only twenty laid there in her bed with Mamo-chan next to her, she remembered vaguely when she held the title Princess Serenity.

It was a time of peace in the kingdom, as it always was. But on that night, the Queen was introducing the Princess of the Serenity Line to the Crystal, for the very first time. Princess Serenity was only twelve years old, when she 'met' the Silver Imperial Crystal. Usagi could remember that the Queen had said something about the Crystal was different that day.

"Princess Serenity? Daughter, it's time to wake up."

The Princess stirred in her chambers, opening her brightly blued eyes to see her mother sitting on the edge of her lavished bed. Slowly, the princess sat up, looking at her mother curiously, and tiredly. A low rumble echoed in the room and the girl blushed a bit, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, mother? Is there something wrong?"

Queen Selenity smiled calmly to her daughter and stood, bringing the girl to her feet. Instantly, maids and servants ushered themselves into the room and started to dress the girl. Once her white chiffon dress was in place, and her bow tied to her lower back, the Queen lead her Princess to the dining hall, staying silent. Half way there, she answered.

"No, nothing is wrong. I have something very special to show you later today, after you eat, Princess Serenity." Briefly, the Queen looked to her daughter, a stern expression on her features.

The Princess merely nodded as they entered the dining hall.

Shortly after they had eaten, they were walking down a very long, fairly narrow corridor, the Queen in front, Princess behind her. Serenity's eyes widened as they came to a large door. The door was covered in various, obviously old and very special decorations of flowers, and moons and stars. In the center of the door, though, was a large, upwards facing golden crescent moon and it shined with power as the mother and daughter approached; idly, Serenity's felt the crescent moon on her forehead burn to life.

The door opened on its own. As the Queen stepped through, a silver light washed over her, as though she was walking into water. Sparkles fell to the floor as a crown appeared officially atop her head. It was a small crown, merely a circlet of solid moonlight, though atop that was a replica of the Silver Crystal, though small and in lotus formation; it was used as a decoration atop her crown to signify her power.

As the princess herself stepped through the door, nothing extravagant like that happened; no, rather, the Door gave her nothing. Serenity never understood why.

"Daughter, I bring you here, to the Moon Palace's Prayer Room, to show you the Crystal of the Cosmos." Selenity spoke to her daughter in a warm, but firm voice, showing that right now, she was acting as Queen of the Moon, not a mother.

Princess Serenity's eyes widened and she stepped up to the altar, where the Crystal sat. As she approached, the Crystal glowed brightly and Serenity's blue eyes lit up. Queen Selenity watched silently, holding her breath in anticipation.

Shakily, Princess Serenity's hand reached out to touch the Crystal. She felt a pull to it. She felt like it was part of her, and she needed to touch it, at least, to feel its comforting weight in her palm- its weight? Had she held it before?

The instant her finger touched the Crystal, Serenity cried out in shock. Power washed over her body, sparkles dancing across her skin. The young girl sighed in bliss and closed her eyes. She could see stars, blankets of stars- crystals that looked like seeds. A large, circular abyss that spilled golden dust and dreams, hopes- wishes. Lives. Stars. She could smell lavender incense, and feel a warmth unlike any other. Slowly, she came back to reality.

"You see, Princess Serenity, the Crystal has been waiting. Ever since you were born, and before that, it was waiting to meet you. It built this palace, to keep you and me, and our people safe. Ever since you were born, the Crystal has been waiting for the chance to meet you. It loves you, my daughter, and it will protect you, as it has protected me. The Crystal does not serve us, as our allies and enemies believe. Rather, it chooses to stay here with us, because it loves you."

"The Crystal…loves me? How can a magic stone love me, Mother?"

Princess Serenity was baffled, but her mother never answered. Instead, she calmly lead Serenity out of the room and took her hand, squeezing it gently, warmly. Serenity thought her mother's hand was shaking.

Later that night, Princess Serenity had dreams of a man with dark black hair, and striking blue eyes, with armor made of a strange material, and a rose in his hand.

Usagi's eyes opened and she turned her head to look at the clock. It read, in bright and flashing red lights, 12:00 a.m. She let out a loud sigh and shifted from the bed, careful not to wake her Mamo-chan. Standing, the woman of merely twenty years old walked to the balcony of her and her fianceé's apartment, to gaze up at the full moon.

In just one year, she would become pregnant with Chibi-Usa and just a year later, she would give birth to her Heir, and then Crystal Tokyo would rise. With the rising of her kingdom, she would take the mantel of Neo-Queen Serenity, and she would rule the Cosmos, as her mother had before her.

As Usagi roved through her older memories, the moon suspiciously glowed brighter, and then the blonde felt her body freeze up. Her blue eyes widened before taking on a silvery hue. Softly, in her mind, a voice whispered to her, so soft and kind.

"Serenity, my darling. Do not fear me. I am the Crystal, inside your heart. It is time you knew the truth."

There was a voice, talking to her, through the cr- no, it was the actual crystal. It spoke with an ethereal warmth, gently whispering to the moon bunny. Merely nodding, since it was all she could do, Usagi let the Crystal tell her the truth.

With barely a care in the world, the Silver Imperial Crystal told her of how Queen Selenity had come to possess it, and the contract that had been made. Tears pricked Usagi's eyes and she fell to the ground in shock, barely registering that her Mamo-chan had awoken moments ago, and rushed to her side.

The poor woman shuddered and sobbed in her hands, sobbed for her mother's sacrifice, sobbed for how cruel life was. Sobbed just for gratefulness that she was given this chance to live, but unsure if it was a dream, now that she knew the truth.

The Crystal went on to explain how her and Mamo-chan had become soul mates. Silver went to Gold as water went to a lake. After Serenity had been reborn, she had no memory of being the Crystal, living in her prism. When she and Endymion met, the crystal which held her true power now, linked to the Golden Crystal that Endymion was in line for, and they fell in love. Never in her entire life was Usagi so grateful that Serenity and Endymion- that her and Mamo-chan had met.

A year later, as Usagi's body prepared to deal with the pregnancy of Chibi-Usa, she stared up at the full moon once more. She knew so much now. She knew that tomorrow, she would raise Crystal Tokyo, she would accept her crown, and she and her crystal would become one, officially. And just a year later, she would give birth, and stop aging.

Her hands cupped themselves to her chest and slowly, the Crystalized version of her true powers emerged, in the shape of its true form, silvery white in a lotus flower formation. It glowed and pulsed and she closed her eyes. Instantly, across the globe, she could see the damage done to the Earth, and she knew she could repair it. Standing there, Usagi set to work, just as the clock struck midnight.

It would be many years later that as Neo-Queen Serenity lay encased in quartz, she was on the moon once more.

"Princess Serenity, my daughter. You have returned!" Queen Selenity came to her daughter, who was in her Neo-Queen dressings, and hugged her tightly. Her daughter returned the hug gently, resigned in her actions, as her teachings had taught her to be.

"Mother..Selenity…the Crystal- it…it showed me the truth, years ago. I am so sorry that I made that pact with you, even after all you had been through."

"No, Serenity. It is alright. I don't mind. I lived a long life, and I gave birth to you, as a daughter. I got to raise you, even if our time together was short, and I love you all the more now that I see you have become what you have always dreamt of being. A mother, a Queen, a Lover, and a Friend, at most. I am so proud of you, my precious daughter, even if I was not your true creator."

Serenity's eyes pricked with tears and she hugged her mother tightly. She was not sure how long she was on the moon, be it perhaps months, or years. But she knew that everything on the moon, the palace, her room, the other rooms were the same as she had left them when she died, before the attack of Beryl. Once a day, the Prayer Tower would flash, and Serenity would get a bit dizzy, swooning; once, she fell down to her knees.

Queen Selenity frowned in concern, then realized that her grand-daughter's mission had been accomplished and her daughter had yet to awaken from her quartz slumber.

The Queen's hand came to her daughter's arm gently and she smiled to her.

"My precious, it is time to leave. You are being called back to your body. You must go now, and return to Crystal Tokyo, to your family and loved ones."

"But mother, I don't want to leave you alone…I don't want us to part."

"I will always be with you, in your heart. Though I will be unable to hug you and comfort you as I wish, when you cry. But I will always be able to share your joy, and happiness. I love you, my precious daughter, Neo-Queen Serenity. Now go, Small Lady needs you."

Serenity nodded and hugged her mother tightly. Shortly after, her eyes opened and she sat up slowly, sighing out softly and willing the quartz to recede.

Many, many, many years later, Serenity stood out on the battle ground of the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. On the bloody soil lay her friends, her husband and king, and her daughter and her fiancée. Just as the past had happened, it had happened in the future. Her daughter died before she saw her crown and everybody else went down with her.

Bright blue eyes stared up at Chaos, burning with rage and sorrow, grief and yet a strange…happiness. Regal hands reached to the sky. In the palms appeared a crystal, so beautiful in its lotus flower formation.

Scratchy was the Empress of Stars' voice, and she whispered the words so gently.

The words that would take her through the transformation.

The words that would restore her first body.

"Cosmos Crystal Power…Make-up!"

And so, the Sailor Wars continued once more, with the fall of the Crystal Millennium. With a wave of her hand, Neo-Queen Serenity, now in her truest form, her first body, Cosmos, sent her friends, family, and daughter and her fiancée to the future.

And so, the past repeated itself.

Perhaps this time, things would be different, Cosmos thought to herself as she sealed Chaos away, and closed her eyes.

When she would awaken once more, she would be Usagi again. And she knew Luna would be waiting for her. She knew she would find the others, they would be normal, even if for a few short years, before Crystal Tokyo was to rise again.

But for now…the Empress of the Cosmos needed to sleep.

In her hands, the Silence Glaive, Hotaru's weapon, fell silently.

In the darkness of space, the Crystal Millennium was destroyed.

Somewhere in the wee morning hours, a young woman with blonde-silver hair in odangos opened her brightly shining blue-silver eyes.

Maybe this time.


End file.
